


Honey, There Is No Right Way

by from_nova



Series: 911 Ficlets [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_nova/pseuds/from_nova
Summary: In which, Maddie decides to pop the question.also known as, the madney proposal no one asked for.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: 911 Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Honey, There Is No Right Way

Maddie sighed as she stared at the ring on the counter. This is the next move - the right move. She knows this isn’t going to be easy or traditional, but they were past traditions. She was standing in their kitchen. In the house, they picked out together right after Grace was born. Maddie wipes the tears that are gathering as she looks around. How did she manage to get this lucky after her last relationship?

She doesn’t get long to ponder that before Grace’s cries fill the baby monitor behind her. Maddie’s in the nursery as quickly as possible and luckily the baby was looking for attention more than anything. She carefully holds the 8 month old in her arms as she reaches towards Maddie’s hair. There’s the sound of the door opening and closing signaling Chimney’s coming home from work.

“Maddie?” Chimney calls from the kitchen. His eyes are locked with the ring sitting on the counter. It’s simple, but beautiful. It’s all black with a thick strip wrapping around the center of the band. He carefully picks it up as he hears his girlfriend's footsteps moving closer. He hears her stop though and looks up with a shocked expression. He sees his little girl barely awake in her mom’s arms before he makes it up seeing Maddie’s face. There’s a look of horror for a minute, before it flickers to a masked image.

“Maddie, is this what I think it is?” He whispers as he glances to the ring in his hand again. Tears blur his vision as looks back up to see an equally teary Maddie nodding along quickly. She does her best at pushing the tears off her cheeks while holding the baby.

Chimney shakes his head in disbelief as he stares at the ring again. A smile filling his face as he moves over to where Maddie stands. He pulls her into a hug and she melts into him. They’re both careful to make sure the baby is comfortably between them before Chimney presses a kiss to both of their foreheads. Chimney leans back to look in Maddie’s eyes before continuing. “You want to marry me?”

“Of course, Chim.” Maddie says with a light smile which makes him laugh. “You’re sure?”

“I wouldn’t have bought the ring if I wasn’t.” She says as she pulls the ring out of his hand. She passes him the baby in exchange and steps back. She grabs his free hand and smiles a sad smile at him.

“Howard Han, you are everything I could’ve ever dreamed of.” Chimney has tears streaming down his face now as his daughter presses her little hand onto his face. He glances down at her before looking back at Maddie again.

“Marriage hasn’t been something that was right for me, but I think it’s because I wasn’t with the right person.” she glances down and carefully taps Grace’s cheek. “People.”

“I haven’t had the thought of bringing a child into this world for a long time, but when I found out I was pregnant. It was the happiest day of my life. Of our lives. We’re here, Chim. We’re together in our house - with our daughter and I want it all. It took a lot to get to this point, but we made it. So, Howie,” Maddie says making their eyes meet again. “Will you please marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @from-nova 💕


End file.
